littleempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Behemoth
Description A legendary orc who battled against the humans and elves. He lost his jaw and replaced it with steel. He specializes in defense and should be stationed at the front line. '''Character Info''' This character takes up 4 spaces on the battle grid in a 2x2 square. He attacks and may be attacked by both rows of enemies in front of him. He has 3 spell slots and gains 1 honor point for every 50 enemies killed. The beginning spell for this character is "Shattering Strike" which does 10 dmg to two rows in front of him and extends 4 columns to the right making a 2x4 grid of 10 dmg to each space. NOTE: This is only advisable to use when there is more than one enemy in each of the rows in front of the Orc because the standard attack does more damage. '''Beginning Stats''' *HP: 580 *Attack Power: 12 *Defense: 3 '''Stat point costs''' *'''HP - '''1 Honor = 5hp *'''Attack - '''First point = 4 Honor. Each point afterwards costs 1 more honor than the previous. **Example: First point=4 honor, 2nd point=5 honor, 3rd=6 and so on. *'''Defense - '''First point = 8 Honor Equipment Shop '''Iron Set (Gain from first 5 tasks)''' *'''''Full Set Stats: '''''HP +200, Attack +4 **'''Iron Wristbands''' - A pair of durable wristbands made from iron. ***'''Stats:''' HP +50 ***'''Purchase Price:''' 8 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 560 gold **'''Iron Spaulders''' - A pair of spiked spaulders made from iron. ***'''Stats:''' HP +50 ***'''Purchase Price:''' 8 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 560 gold **'''Iron Necklace''' - A skull necklace made from iron. ***'''Stats: '''HP +50 ***'''Purchase Price: '''8 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 560 gold **'''Iron Helmet''' - A rusty, old helmet made from iron. ***'''Stats:''' HP +50 ***'''Purchase Price:''' 8 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 560 gold **'''Iron Hammer''' - A spiked hammer made from iron. ***'''Stats: '''Attack +4 ***'''Purchase Price:''' 10 MOJO (Free from task ???) ****Sale Price: 700 gold '''Fury Set''' ''Level 6 Required for full Set.'' *'''''Full Set Stats: '''''HP +320, Attack +6, Attack Speed +5%, Critical Attack Chance +5%, Spell cool down -4%, HP Regen +1/second, Absorb Damage 10%, Movement Speed +20% **'''Wristbands of Fury''' - A pair of wristbands worn by an unknown berserker ***'''Stats:''' HP +80, Spell cool down -4% ***'''Purchase Price:''' 25 MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold **'''Spaulders of Fury''' - A pair of wide spaulders worn by an unknown berserker. ***'''Stats:''' HP +80, Critical Attack Chance +5% ***'''Purchase Price: '''25 MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold **'''Armor of Fury''' - A piece of heavy armor worn by an unknown berserker. ***'''Stats:''' HP +80, HP Regen +1/second ***'''Purchase Price: '''25 MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold **'''Helmet of Berserker - '''A heavy helmet worn by an unknown berserker. ***'''Stats:''' HP +80, Absorb Damage 10% ***'''Purchase Price: '''25 MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold **'''Axe of Fury - '''A fractured but powerful axe once used by an unknown berserker. ***'''Stats: '''Attack +6, Attack Speed +8%, Movement Speed +20% ***'''Purchase Price: '''?? MOJO ****Sale Price: ?? Gold '''Willy's Set''' '''Doom Set''' '''Bashing Set (Gain only from Lottery)''' Spell Shop '''Shattering Strike''' A melee attack that gathers all of the hero's strength into one strike against nearby enemies. *'''Effect:''' Does 10 damage to every square in a 2rowx4column grid in front of the Hero *'''Purchase Price: '''5 MOJO **Sale Price: 350 Gold Fire Blast Footmen Spirit Scourge of Doom Troll Spirit Sorrow Smash Blue Flare Blue Blast Archer Spirit Air Bash Holy Light Voodoo Strike Shattering Light Mystical Blast Mad Bones Demon Blast Deep Purple Ring Shop '''Scrap Metal Ring''' After the dwarfs had finished forging a giant axe for their king, they made this ring from the scrap metal. Requires Level 6 *'''Effects: '''HP +120 *'''Purchase Price:''' **''''''Sale Price: '''Eyes of Flame''' A majestic ring made from gold and ruby, a gift for the royal family. Requires Level 8 *'''Effects: '''Spell Cooldown Time -10% *'''Purchase Price:''' **''''''Sale Price: '''Star of Swiftness''' This magical green necklace was worn by the queen of wind during her conquest in the deserts. Requires Level 10 *'''Effects: '''Increase Attack Speed 10%, Increase Movement Speed 50% *'''Purchase Price:''' **''''''Sale Price: '''Lion Heart Talisman''' There was once an ancient human empire called the Lion Empire, their grand king once wore this talisman. Requires Level 14 *'''Effects: '''Increase Attack Speed 10%, Increase Critical Chance 5%, Spell Cooldown Time -8% *'''Purchase Price:''' **''''''Sale Price: '''Blood Talisman''' The shaman who rubbed fallen warriors' blood on this amulet once said that the bearer of this item would become immortal. Requires Level 15 *'''Effects: '''Absorb Damage 20%, Defense +1 *'''Purchase Price:''' **''''''Sale Price: '''Royal Clover''' Made in the shape of the Elf king's favorite three leaf clover, it was still worn after his empire was destroyed. Requires Level 16 *'''Stats: '''Defense +2, HP +100, HP Regen +5/second *'''Purchase Price:''' **''''''Sale Price: '''Dragon Skin Ring''' After the blue dragon was slaughtered, a shaman made this one-off ring from the finest blue dragon scale and pearls. Requires Level 18 *'''Stats: '''Attack +5, Increase Critical Chance 10%, Spell Cooldown Time -12%, Increase Attack Speed 10% *'''Purchase Price:''' **Sale Price: Hand of Wade Wuba's Pipe Evil Dragon Heart=